3
Victoria meets Carolyn Stoddard. Burke attempts to obtain information on the Collinses from Joe Haskell. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood, a strange dark mansion, brooding on the crest of a lonely hill. It's my home now, and the outside world seems a million miles away. Yet I know there are homes in warmth in Collinsport. I know there are people with hopes and dreams and unexpressed fears. Roger's car pulls up in front of a cottage. He gets out and bangs on the door of the house, demanding that the drunk inside wake up and open the door. He gets no reply and so drives off. Act I Victoria sits alone in her room, writing a letter. The window bangs in the wind and she gets up to latch it. As she returns to her letter, Carolyn knocks. Vicki lets her in and they introduce themselves. Carolyn welcomes her, but pleasantly recommends that she not stay. Vicki is adamant about staying, however. She asks Carolyn who Burke Devlin is, but she hasn't heard of him. Carolyn is distraught because her mother wants her to be with lowly Joe Haskell, but she would prefer someone charming like her uncle Roger. At the Blue Whale, Burke meets with Joe, who is apprehensive about being there. Burke tells him he just wants to ask some questions about him and Carolyn. Joe sits down to find out why he'd be interested in Carolyn. Act II Roger enters the Collinsport Inn and sits at the counter. He tells Maggie he's looking for her father and that it's important, but she doesn't know where he'd be if he's not at home. He asks her about Burke Devlin, but she hasn't seen him yet. She reflects on how odd it is that her father hasn't mentioned his name in years, despite them once being close friends. Carolyn gives Vicki a tour of Collinwood. They enter the drawing room and Vicki tells her she's concerned about Roger's fear at the mention of Burke. Carolyn brushes it off, saying nothing scares her uncle. Vicki asks about the painting of Isaac Collins and Carolyn tells her he founded the town and fishing fleet in the seventeenth century. Carolyn sees a resemblance between him and Roger. Behind them, the door to the foyer opens and Vicki notices it, certain she closed it when they came in. Carolyn dismisses it as being the winds, but Vicki doesn't believe it. Carolyn tells her to get used to these types of things. She wonders what Isaac would think of his legacy. Act III Burke shows Joe that he knows a lot about him and Carolyn. He offers to give him the money he needs to finish saving for a boat, so that he can marry Carolyn Stoddard. In return, he wants information. At the diner, Maggie tells Roger she doesn't know anything about her father's whereabouts, and she tries to usher him out, so she can close up. Bill Malloy comes in, having seen Roger's car in the street, and tells him that Burke is in town. Roger acts nonchalant and, before leaving, Bill tells him he's either very brave or very foolish. Act IV Burke talks with Strake on a payphone and learns that Bill Malloy is on his way to the Blue Whale. Burke thanks him for all his work and tells him he's sending him a bonus. Back at the table, Burke tells Joe that he once accepted an offer from someone in a filthy Montevideo bar, which led him on his way to making it big. Joe politely tells him that he'd rather make his money on his own, and doesn't want to give him any information about Collinwood. Malloy shows up and sends Joe home. He asks Burke what they were talking about and Burke says word will get around soon enough and the ghosts of Collinwood will start stirring. Malloy asks him to leave the Collinses alone, but Burke points out that they didn't leave him in peace ten years ago. He wants back some of the time he lost. Act V Carolyn returns with Vicki to the bedroom, promising to continue the tour early in the morning. Vicki notices her letter sitting on the bed, despite remembering putting it in the drawer. Carolyn recommends she lock her door and get a good night's sleep, then goes to bed. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) * ← Blue Whale customers → (uncredited) Background information and notes * First appearance of Bill Malloy. * Victoria writes left-handed. * Carolyn has a rather shameless crush on her Uncle Roger. * Interestingly, while viewing the portrait of Isaac Collins, Carolyn comments that her ancestor resembles Roger. This becomes a fitting statement, considering that future story-lines venturing into the past would show that present-day members of the Collins family were identical to their ancestors. * This is the only episode where a phone booth is seen in the Blue Whale. Subsequently, all characters use a payphone mounted on the left wall. Continuity and mistakes * The shadow of the boom mike can be seen on the wall as Carolyn talks with Vicki in the bedroom. 0003